


The Cat's Meow

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, also i wrote jeongin this time because i never write jeongin, chan and changbin are sung's housemates, i don't know jeongin at all i'm sorry, i pretty much just wrote him how i like to write seungmin, sorry if i got their genders wrong i made them all girls, they are mentioned very briefly, this story is really about minho's cats, woojin is also briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: Minho groaned when his doorbell rang, reluctantly lifting himself from the comfortable position he’d been lounging in and shuffling over to the door.He threw it open, ruffling his tousled hair, and was met by a face he’d never seen before.“Hello!” the stranger beamed, his smile wide and his eyes crinkling cutely. “I was just wondering if I could pet your cat?”“My cat?” Minho blinked at him, then glanced over his shoulder to where Dori was lounging in the window. “What? No.”“Why not?” the boy’s smile dropped into an exaggerated pout and his eyes widened, hitting Minho with a puppy dog look that he was sure worked wonders on weaker people. But Minho was not weak.“Because I don’t know you. I’m not just letting you come in to my house to pet my cats. That’s weird.”





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about cats  
> or jeongin

Minho groaned when his doorbell rang, reluctantly lifting himself from the comfortable position he’d been lounging in and shuffling over to the door.

He threw it open, ruffling his tousled hair, and was met by a face he’d never seen before.

“Hello!” the stranger beamed, his smile wide and his eyes crinkling cutely. “I was just wondering if I could pet your cat?”

“My cat?” Minho blinked at him, then glanced over his shoulder to where Dori was lounging in the window. “What? No.”

“Why not?” the boy’s smile dropped into an exaggerated pout and his eyes widened, hitting Minho with a puppy dog look that he was sure worked wonders on weaker people. But Minho was not weak.

“Because I don’t know you. I’m not just letting you come in to my house to pet my cats. That’s weird.”

The boy’s mouth dropped open, his eyes dancing, “Cats? As in multiple? Not just the one in the window? Oh my gosh, please can I pet at least one?”

“No!” Minho started to close the door, but the boy’s Van covered foot was in the way and it just bounced off him. “Go away.”

“Please?” the boy whined, hitting Minho with the pouty look again, his hands clasped pleadingly in front of him. “Pretty, pretty please?”

“My cats only like me. Even if you weren’t some random weirdo off the street, they wouldn’t let you touch them,” Minho nudged the boy’s foot out of the doorway with his own bare one. “Goodbye.”

He shut the door and made his way back to the couch, scooping Dori up and depositing her in his lap. She wiggled for a second, then settled down comfortably as he pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head, “Can you believe it, Dori? That he would have the audacity to ask if he could pet you? So rude.”

Dori let out a loud meow and Minho took it as a sign that she agreed.

-

When Minho’s doorbell rang again the next day, he was only slightly surprised to see the stranger.

“Hello,” the boy smiled at him, then presented Minho with a basket of lopsided muffins. “I made these for you. They look shitty but they taste good, I promise.”

“I will not be bribed into letting you pet my cats.”

The boy lowered the basket, forgoing the pout today to just stare at Minho, “Why not?”

“I told you, they don’t like people.” Minho snagged the basket of muffins anyway, “Thanks for these.”

“Wait!”

Minho cut off the boy’s protest by slamming the door shut, then made his way into the kitchen, nibbling on a muffin as he went.

The boy was right.

The muffins were fantastic.

-

“No,” Minho was already speaking as he swung the door open the next day. “You may not pet my cats. Please stop bothering me, I can’t get anything done with you constantly coming around.”

“I want my basket back,” the boy huffed, hands on his slim hips. “And you aren’t doing anything anyway. I could see you dancing to Girls Generation in the living room.”

Minho felt a light blush spread across his face as he glanced back towards the music video that was paused on his television.

“I just moved in across the street,” the boy offered as way of explanation. “You don’t have curtains. I can see you. And your cute kitties.”

“You still can’t pet them,” Minho started to swing the door shut, “Wait here, I’ll get your basket. And stop spying on me.”

“I’m not spying on you,” the boy muttered as Minho clicked the door in place. Even once it was shut he could vaguely hear him grumbling on the other side about how Minho should buy curtains if he didn’t want anyone looking at him. Minho rolled his eyes, then hurried away to grab the kid’s basket.

Soonie was sitting in it and Minho scooped the cat up, depositing her on the table. He hurried back to the door and swung it open, pressing the basket into the boy’s hands, “There. If you come back here again I’m calling the cops.”

“How very neighborly of you,” the boy’s retort was dry. “I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m just trying to befriend your cats. And you.”

“Well, you’re extremely obnoxious. Just leave me alone and stop being a nuisance. Okay?”

The boy didn’t say anything and Minho kicked the door shut, trying to ignore the hurt look that had washed over the boy’s face at Minho’s words.

“Get a grip, Minho,” he muttered to himself, shutting off the tv and pressing his hands to his eyes.

But as hard as he tried, he wasn’t able to erase the image of the boy standing there, looking so small and broken, his basket hugged tightly in his arms as Minho snapped at him.

-

“I told you I would call the cops if you…Oh.”

“Who are you calling the cops on?” Jeongin pushed into Minho’s house, toeing off his shoes as he made his way into the living room.

“No one.”

“Let me guess,” Jeongin flopped onto the couch, startling Doongie. The cat hissed at him, then hopped off and disappeared down the hall. “Jisung.”

“I don’t know who that is,” Minho scooped up Dori, who was also trying to escape, and sat down next to Jeongin with the kitten cradled in his arms.

“New kid. Just moved in next door to me. Asked a lot of questions about you and your cats.” Jeongin reached out to pet Dori on the head, but she batted at his hand when he got close, so he pulled away. “Why are all your cats evil?”

“They aren’t evil,” Minho nuzzled his face into the baby’s fur, glaring at Jeongin as he did so. “They just have high standards. And you do not reach them.”

“How noble of you to still be friends with me when your cats don’t approve,” Jeongin rolled his eyes. “I’m honored.”

“Honestly if my cats ever liked someone, I’d propose to them on the spot,” Minho ruffled Dori’s ears, smiling down at the kitten. “I know they wouldn’t steer me wrong.”

“You would base your future on your cat’s taste,” Jeongin snorted out a laugh, stopping only when Minho elbowed him in the gut.

“Did you come over here just to insult me and my children or is there a reason I’m seeing your annoying face?”

“Annoyingly beautiful,” Jeongin wiggled his fingers under his chin with a bright smile, then quickly dropped the act. “Yeah. I wanted to talk about Jisung.”

  
“What about him?”

“Why did you have to be mean to him?”

“I wasn’t mean!” Minho let Dori go, watching as the cat sprinted out of the room. “He’s harassing me!”

“He just moved into the neighborhood and he’s trying to be friendly. He’s not harassing you. You need to give people a shot, Minho, and stop acting like you’re above everyone and everything.”

Minho gaped at him, eyes wide, “What’s with the lecture? You’ve clearly been spending too much time with Woojin.”

“I’ve been spending the perfect amount of time with Woojin,” Jeongin retorted. “You need to start spending more time with humans and less time with your cats. Jisung is nice. If he wants to pet the stupid cats so much, let him try. You know they won’t let him. And then he’ll leave it alone.”

“Ok, dad,” Minho rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from every word as he tugged Jeongin off the couch and pushed him towards the door. “Get out of my house.”

“So rude,” Jeongin huffed, slipping his feet back into his sneakers as Minho continued to nudge him. “I’m going, gosh. This is why you have no friends.”

“You’re my friend.”

“Only because my mom forces me to be,” Jeongin laughed, ducking out of the way of the weak punch Minho threw at him. “I’m going, I’m going.”

“Don’t come back here until you’ve adjusted your attitude,” Minho flung the door open, pressing his hand to the small of Jeongin’s back and shoving him out. “I’m older than you. Learn some respect.”

“Yes, sir,” Jeongin saluted him, then stuck out his tongue as he backed down the walkway. Minho rolled his eyes, but stayed in the open doorway to watch his friend leave.

Just as Jeongin reached the street the front door of the house across the way was thrown open, laughter proceeding whoever was exiting. Jisung spilled out first, followed by two boys Minho had never seen before.

Jisung noticed Jeongin and grinned, throwing his arms wide, “Innie!”

Minho frowned at the delighted noise Jeongin let out as he sprinted across the street and into Jisung’s waiting arms. He’d been friends with Jeongin for years and the younger boy had never been that excited to see him. Minho pushed down the hurt and the nagging voice that sounded exactly like Jeongin, telling him that he needed to be nicer if he wanted people to be happy to be around him.

Jeongin pulled away from the hug and greeted the other two boys, the blonde one reaching over to ruffle his hair with a fond smile on his face.

Minho couldn’t hear what they were saying, but all of the sudden all four of them turned to face him. He felt his cheeks flame and hurried to close the door, collapsing back against it once it was shut.

Had it been his imagination, or had Jisung actually been raising his hand to wave at him?”

-

For the fifth day in a row Minho’s doorbell rang and he let out a loud groan as he dragged himself to answer the door. He wasn’t sure who he’d be less pleased to see at this point, Jisung or Jeongin.

“Oh, god, both of you?” Minho rolled his eyes, stepping aside to let them file in. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Jeongin entered happily but Jisung looked a little apprehensive, hanging back a bit until Minho grabbed his wrist and tugged him inside, “Come in. The cats will get out if you just stand there.”

“Sorry,” Jisung muttered, staring down at the place where Minho’s fingers were wrapped around his arm. Minho quickly withdrew them, closing the door and ushering his guests into the living room.

All three cats were lounging in there and Minho saw the delight light up Jisung’s features when his eyes landed on them. He took a few quick steps towards them, then realized what he was doing and froze, guiltily sneaking a peek at Minho.

“Go ahead,” Minho sighed. “They’re not going to let you pet them, but give it a shot.”

A happy smile lit up Jisung’s face, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Minho nudged him deeper into the living room. “The one on the back of the couch is Doongie. The one under the table is Soonie. And the kitten is Dori.”

Jisung mouthed their names to himself, then glanced at Minho again, “Are you really sure?”

“Yes, I am. And I’m sorry for being mean to you the other day.”

“It’s okay,” Jisung said softly. “You were right, it was weird of me to just come up to your door and ask to pet your cats. I didn’t even introduce myself.”

Minho gave him a small smile, which Jisung returned before slowly making his way towards the couch, hand outstretched.

Doongie eyed him, then gracefully climbed to her feet with a loud meow. Minho waited for her to swipe at Jisung’s hand, or jump down and run away, but instead she meowed again and bumped her head against his fingers. He giggled, bright and delighted, and Minho felt his heart skip a beat.

Soonie had come out from her place under the table and was weaving her way around Jisung’s ankles, purring madly. Dori also approached and Jisung scooped her up, nuzzling his face into her warm fur as he babbled about how pretty she was.

Minho watched with wide eyes and it was only Jeongin’s cackling that broke him out of his trace.

“Someone’s going ring shopping.”

Minho flushed, remembering what he’d said the other day, and smacked Jeongin on the arm before he turned his attention back to Jisung and the cats. He had Dori snuggled in one arm and was using his free hand to pet Doongie, while Soonie continued to mark his legs.

He was staring at Minho and Jeongin, confusion on his face, “Ring shopping?”

“Minho said if his cats ever liked anyone, he’d propose to them. Because they literally hate everyone.”

“Oh,” Jisung glanced down at the cats, who were very obviously enjoying his company, and then back up at Minho, his cheeks slightly pink. “They really don’t like anyone? They seem so friendly.”

“Jeongin, show him,” Minho nudged his friend and the younger boy complied, holding his arms out towards Soonie.

She hissed, batted at him with a paw and then hid behind Jisung’s legs, yowling as Jeongin reached for her again. Dori, still nestled in Jisung’s arms, managed to reach out and bop Jeongin on the head with a paw. Jeongin glared at her, then retreated back to the safety of the doorway.

“Oh,” Jisung’s mouth was slightly open and he glanced down at the kitten in his arms, who was now happily nuzzling her face into his elbow. Soonie had returned to her weaving, and Doongie was nudging Jisung’s thigh from her spot on the couch.

Minho couldn’t help himself. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures, then shoved it back into his pocket and crossed to Jisung. He scooped up Soonie, cradling her in his arms as he plopped down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and Jisung hesitated for a brief second before sitting down. As soon as he did, Doongie crawled into his lap and made herself comfortable.

“I call being best man!” Jeongin piped up from the other side of the room. “And I’m saying it right now, having the cats as ring bearers is a stupid idea.”

“No one’s getting married,” Minho smoothed his hand down Soonie’s back, sneaking a quick peek at Jisung as he did so. The other boy was looking at him and he flushed when he noticed Minho’s gaze, dropping his eyes down to Doongie.

“You don’t have to get married yet, but the cats picked him, Minho. You said you trusted them with your love life.”

“They have quality taste, yes,” Minho mumbled, risking another glance at Jisung. The other boy was still staring at the cat in his lap, but there was a hint of a pleased smile tugging at his lips. Minho nudged Jisung’s knee gently with his own, “Are you, um, you know? Boys?”

“That was the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Minho grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Jeongin, accidentally dislodging Soonie. She let out an indignant meow, then picked her way over to Jisung, settling down in his lap alongside Doongie. Dori was still curled in his arms, purring softly, and Minho hated to admit that he was a tiny little bit in love already.

“I am,” Jisung looked up, an amused half smile on his face. “Into boys.”

-

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Why would I be joking?” Minho finished wrestling Dori into her harness and clipped on her leash, smiling down at the three cats at his feet.

“As a first date, you’re taking the cats on a walk?” Jeongin rubbed his temples, clearly distressed. “Why?”

“Because he likes the cats and I like the cats,” Minho huffed. He clutched the three leashes in one hand and shoved Jeongin towards the door with the other. “Stop coming over here just to judge me.”

Minho managed to get both Jeongin and the cats out of the house safely, though the cats weren’t so thrilled about being in such close proximity to the younger boy. Jeongin backed off as soon as he could, wishing Minho luck just as Jisung’s front door opened.

The cats went wild the second they saw him and Minho was caught off guard, the leashes flying from his hand as all three of his pets sprinted towards Jisung.

Jisung laughed and dropped into a crouch, holding his arms open as the cats reached him. He managed to scoop up Dori, the other two twining around his legs as he stood.

Minho made his way over as well and Jisung smiled at him as Dori nuzzled against his chest, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Minho’s response was a bit breathless, overwhelmed by the combined cuteness of his date and the kitten in his arms.

Jisung moved to take a step towards Minho and promptly fell, Soonie and Doongie’s leashes tangled around his ankles.

He landed on his butt with a soft oof, looking highly confused. Minho couldn’t help but laugh, doubling over as the two cats took Jisung’s new position as an opportunity to crawl into his lap.

He looked up at Minho with big eyes, Dori still safe in his arms, “Help.”

Minho giggled again, “I thought you wanted to play with the cats.”

“This is not playing, this is an assault,” Jisung kept one arm around Dori and tried to use the other to dislodge the two lumps in his lap, but neither would move. He huffed and flopped backwards, sprawling out on the grass instead. Dori wiggled out of his arms and kneaded his stomach, spinning around a few times before settling down comfortably.

Jisung sighed, throwing one arm out and bringing his other hand up to softly card through Dori’s fur, “Guess I’m a cat bed.”

Minho laid down next to him, settling his head on Jisung’s outstretched arm. Jisung curled his hand around Minho’s shoulder and he snuggled closer, his eyes drifting shut, “Hmm, I see why they like you. You’re comfy.”

“Is this our date now?”

“Mmhmm,” Minho brought his own arm up to curl around Jisung’s waist, making sure not to disturb Dori. “It’s very domestic. We need to get used to this. For when we’re married.”

“It’s literally our first date.”

“I know,” Minho hummed. “But the cats picked you. It’s fate.”

Jisung didn’t answer, but he turned his head to press a soft kiss to the top of Minho’s.

“And just so you know, I don’t care what Jeongin says. The cats will be ring bearers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always for your support and your love, everyone is always so sweet and it means so much to me  
> my writing/minsung [tumblr](http://vminni.tumblr.com/) and my normal [tumblr](https://thatkpopkidmarklee.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
